


Besos sabor cocoa

by Dianah_11



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianah_11/pseuds/Dianah_11
Summary: Piezas creadas para encajar a la perfección, eso eran ellos.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont/Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Besos sabor cocoa

**Besos sabor cocoa**

* * *

  
Era demasiado complicado explicar por qué su repudio hacia la Navidad, pero cuando Viktor Nikiforov le pedía algo, debía dárselo de inmediato y no se trataba de una obligación. Era por algo demasiado simple y a la vez tan complejo. El plateado lograba debilitar cada parte de su sistema, como si se encargara personalmente de desconectar su cerebro y lograra dejarlo sin aliento. Tenía algún tipo de sentimiento hacia el ojizarco, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, así como también se rehusaba a celebrar la Navidad.

—No puedes obligarme —le dijo al mayor mientras sentía como tiraba de su manga. Nikiforov guardó silencio y siguió el recorrido a lado de Yuri Plisetsky.

Su deber como profesor era cuidar de sus alumnos y eso conllevaba diversas cosas, por ejemplo: mantener la salud emocional de sus estudiantes y evitar que sufrieran daño alguno. Y eso era justo lo que hacía en aquel momento. Cuidaba la integridad física y emocional de su alumno preferido, Yuri Plisetsky. No le interesaba demasiado el hecho de que aquel día fuera su cumpleaños y, en su defecto, Navidad. El trabajo era primero, eso era lo que decía su cabeza, pero la realidad era distinta, sólo quería pasar un tiempo con el rubio ya que le llamaba de una manera muy extraña la atención, le parecía fascinante. No obstante, debía aceptar que pasar su cumpleaños solo no era una de las cosas que más disfrutara. Se imaginó a sí mismo en un bar de primera clase tomando un par de cervezas con chicos rodeándole y haciéndole mimos, mientras sus amigos platicaban con él. Oh, esa imagen era de lo más deseable, la anhelaba, para ser honesto, sin embargo, estar con Yuri en Navidad no parecía tan malo. No del todo. 

Se identificaba un poco con Plisetsky y por eso le seguía. Los dos eran extranjeros y no poseían alguna amistad o familia en aquel país, por lo tanto, se habían vuelto dos lobos solitarios. A pesar de ser una persona muy alegre no lograba encajar, los estadounidenses eran muy extraños y temperamentales, o por lo menos así le parecían a él. 

Viktor soltó un largo y profundo suspiro. Vaya que la vida nunca va como la planeas de pequeño. La vida nunca sigue las reglas y mucho menos las creadas por uno mismo. Eso fue lo que pensó al detenerse frente a una iglesia y mirar el campanario. Cuando era chico se imaginaba a los veintisiete años en una casa en Moscú con una gran familia cenando, ¿por qué nadie le dijo a ese pobre crío que a esa edad estaría del otro lado del mundo con un rubio cascarrabias? Ante este vago pensamiento le regaló una sonrisa triste a la luna, que parecía burlarse de su suerte.

—Vaya que es una mierda, ¿no? —preguntó en un susurro, más para sí mismo que para Yuri.

—Lo es —respondió el iris esmeralda—. Siempre lo es, Viktor —juró y miró por el rabillo del ojo a su profesor, el cual le miraba con ternura. Tan pronto como descubrió al mayor espiándole sus mejillas se pintaron de un carmín intenso que lograron sacarle un par de carcajadas a su compañero. Y por un segundo, mientras soltaba esas risas, Viktor deseó ser joven y poder besar esos suaves y tersos labios color durazno que poseía su alumno, que con cada movimiento o mohín le volvían loco y le hacían sentir que era un adolescente en pleno enamoramiento. Lo que sentía por Yuri era prohibido y podía llegar a quitarle la vida, pero no le interesaba: simplemente estaba enamorado y un hombre enamorado hace locuras por su ser querido. 

—Oye, Yuri —le llamó Viktor con voz suave y dulce. Quería transmitir con sus palabras todo lo que sentía, deseaba que Yuri no se sintiera solo. Su único anhelo era amarlo como se debía. 

—¿Qué pasa, Viktor? —preguntó el rubio mientras alzaba la mirada y volteaba a ver a su profesor, el cual le miraba de una manera indescriptible, tal vez era amor, tal vez lástima. El mayor le sonrió con dulzura y sólo así consiguió que el menor lograra relajar sus facciones y le diera una leve sonrisa. 

—¿Por qué no celebras la Navidad? —lo dijo sin vacilación alguna. Las palabras fueron justas y dieron en el frágil corazón de Plisetsky.

—Debes pensar que sólo soy un chico amargado que no la celebra porque así se le place, pero te equivocas. —Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y soledad. Viktor nunca imaginó que alguien como Yuri pudiera mostrarle esa mirada llena de melancolía—. Mis padres celebraban Navidad el veinticinco, como lo hace la gente aquí. Realmente me gustaba, para un niño tener dos navidades era la cosa más increíble que se pudiera imaginar. —Siguió caminado por la calle—. Era un niño mimado en aquella época, no te lo negaré. Mis padres me daban todo lo que quería. Aquel día nevaba demasiado, las calles estaban casi desiertas y sólo bastaron tres palabras para lograr mover a mis progenitores del cómodo sofá frente la chimenea: "Quiero un pastel" —Yuri miró ambos lados de la calle y cruzó, Viktor le siguió escuchando con total atención. Sabía que era el primero en escuchar aquel relato y eso, hasta cierto punto, le enorgullecía—. Salieron con la promesa de regresar. La rompieron, Viktor. Ellos jamás regresaron a casa. 

—Lo siento mucho, Yuri... 

—Mis abuelos estaban devastados. Todo se cayó en un par de minutos. Profesor, fue mi culpa. 

El profesor abrió los labios, sin embargo, las palabras no salieron, se atoraron en su garganta. La impresión de Yuri llamándole profesor era demasiada. Nunca le había dicho así, ni siquiera en las clases.

—Yuri..., tengo hambre —soltó Nikiforov mientras miraba el suelo. Estaba apenado. En los años que llevaba vivo nunca supo lo que era adecuado decir en una situación así. Tal vez era normal, pero era una de esas cosas que le atormentaban.

—Busquemos alguna cafetería —sugirió el menor con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba de Nikiforov? Al fin y al cabo, era un niño que jugaba a ser profesor y adulto.

Después de varios minutos de interminable silencio lograron ver una cafetería. No había nadie, sólo tenía las luces encendidas en el interior. Intercambiaron miradas al encontrarse frente al local. 

—¿Nos quedamos? —preguntó Viktor.

—No hay nadie. ¿Y si llaman a la policía? —inquirió Yuri y retrocedió. Viktor, por el contrario, entró a la cafetería y gritó a todo pulmón:

—¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!

Yuri, al escuchar tremendo grito, dio un salto en su lugar y entró inmediatamente a la cafetería para luego golpear a Viktor en el hombro.

—¿Eres tonto o algo? —gruñó completamente enojado.

—Sí —sinceró el profesor.

—Vámonos ya —pidió Plisetsky con urgencia, lo cual sólo logró que Viktor volteara a verle, impresionado por aquella voz. Era demasiado... Excitante. En su mente pudo imaginarse a Plisetsky en su cama, con los ojos llorosos y sudoroso, suplicando por...

—¡No se vayan! —Una voz desconocida lo sacó de su ensueño. Rápidamente volteó a ver al dueño del local—. Lo siento mucho. Es sólo que mi pareja y yo estábamos haciendo otras cosas —sonrió. Yuri cruzó los brazos.

—¿Está atendiendo o no? —El rubio fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—¡Claro! ¡Claro! —El moreno saltó con destreza sobre la barra y se paró frente los clientes—. Pueden tomar la mesa que quieran, ahora les tomó la orden. Como son nuestros únicos clientes recibirán un trato especial —dijo y les guiñó un ojo, lo que confundió al rubio. 

Viktor caminó hasta una mesa junto a la ventana y se sentó, apoyó sus codos en la mesa y miró la calle. Yuri le imitó. Y siguieron en silencio, a Viktor le desesperaba aquello, pero no sabía cómo resolverlo, había metido la pata y lo sabía. Debía atenerse a las consecuencias. 

—Voy al baño —avisó el rubio mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia un pasillo. Viktor soltó un suspiro y jaló de sus cabellos.

—Inútil, inútil, inútil —se reprendió y dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa. 

—¿Está bien? —preguntó el chico que atendía la cafetería.

—¿Tengo pinta de estarlo?

El moreno negó.

—Bueno, mis clientes dicen que mi cocoa caliente cura todo mal —presumió—. ¿No gusta probarla?

Viktor asintió.

—Que sean dos tazas, por favor —susurró—. Y un pastel de chocolate. 

—Mejor de fresa.

El de cabellos ceniza miró fijamente al moreno. ¿Se estaba burlando de él o solamente lo estaba aconsejado?

—Bueno, de fresa —cedió luego de unos segundos. No quería problemas.

—Dos rebanadas, ¿cierto?

Viktor apretó los puños.

—Dos.

—Enseguida lo traigo.

El ruso vio como el tipo se iba y comenzaba a preparar las cosas. Afortunadamente Yuri llegó y le hizo compañía. Ahora estaba dispuesto a hablar con el rubio de cualquier cosa.

—Es muy cálido aquí —mencionó tratando de romper el hielo. Yuri cruzó sus brazos y recargó su cuerpo en la ventana mirando hacia la calle.

—Lo es —fue lo único que salió de sus suaves labios. 

—¿Y qué tal te va?

—Bien.

Callaron. Viktor quería morirse, ¿cómo era posible que platicar con un chico de diecinueve años fuese tan difícil?

—Aquí su pedido —de repente llegó el camarero y dejó en la mesa las rebanadas de pastel y las tazas, luego se fue. Yuri tomó la taza entre sus manos y la llevó a su nariz, donde la olfateó. De repente su rostro se iluminó y bebió lentamente el líquido, Viktor sólo le observó con los labios entreabiertos. 

—¿Está rico?

—Está excelente —respondió y sintió un calor recorrer todo su ser. Era una sensación muy agradable.

Viktor sonrió y cortó un pedazo de pastel, luego lo llevó a sus labios. El pastel también estaba excelente. Aquella sí que era una cafetería de calidad. Incluso se sintió mal de dudar de las intenciones del chico que les había atendido. 

Mientras comían hablaban un poco de sus intereses, compartían opiniones y maneras de ver el mundo, hasta que algo les interrumpió. Una melodía lenta y muy alegre sonó por todo el lugar, entonces el camarero y un chico de piel un poco más clara, salieron de la cocina. Ambos estaban cubiertos de harina. El camarero tenía sus manos en la cintura de su acompañante y este tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, se movían al ritmo de la canción, algunas veces el chico desconocido daba una vuelta y volvían a la danza. 

—Se aman —dijo Viktor con voz dulce.

—¿Cómo los sabes?

—Parecen dos piezas de rompecabezas hechas para encajar a la perfección —respondió—. Además, la mirada que se dirigen los delata. Es como sí justo ahora sólo existieran ellos.

Miraron un rato más a la pareja y entonces Yuri se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿La has encontrado?

—¿El qué?

—La pieza que encaja a la perfección contigo.

Viktor sonrió ladino y miró el bello perfil de su acompañante.

—Lo hice —dijo, atrayendo la atención del rubio—, pero creo que esa persona aún no lo ha notado. Nacimos para estar juntos, aunque él es demasiado orgulloso como para hacer caso de nuestros sentimientos.

Yuri clavó su mirada en la de Viktor, buscando alguna pizca de burla, pero no la hubo. Estaba siendo sincero.

—Viktor...

—Sí, Yuri. Eres tú. Eres el chico orgulloso que tanto amo —confesó—. E incluso creo que hemos nacido para estar juntos, aunque haya cierta edad de diferencia.

—Pero... —La música finalizó y con ello la danza de la pareja, quien se dio un beso al finalizar y luego se separó.

Los ojos de Yuri eran un poema. Mostraban la contradicción de su alma. Se habían vuelto algo turbio y confuso.

—Yo... 

Viktor negó y le sonrió con tristeza. Algo dentro de Yuri se rompió, tal vez su corazón. Ver a Viktor triste era algo que no soportaba.

—Debemos irnos —avisó y llamó al camarero el cual inmediatamente le atendió. Pagó y salió, dejando a Yuri dentro.

—Te ama —dijo el camarero. Yuri lo miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera nos conoces —atacó Plisetsky casi inmediatamente.

—Sus ojos y su corazón, chico —respondió—. Lo sabes bien. Su corazón es como el de un niño pequeño: impulsivo y sincero. Él realmente te ama. 

—¿Y qué si lo hace? —su voz era débil—. Somos alumno y profesor. La diferencia de edad es mucha. Es simplemente imposible.

—En el amor nada es imposible.

—Lo que digas.

—Sí lo amas, no lo dejes ir.

Yuri asintió y salió del local sin muchas ganas, encontrándose con un Nikiforov triste recargado sobre un árbol. Por un momento sintió pena por Viktor y él, jamás se había arrepentido tanto de haber nacido tarde.

Las calles lucían demasiado tristes, los únicos sobre la acera eran ellos y varios postes de luz que iluminaban su camino. No tardarían mucho en llegar a la universidad y por ello se tomaban su tiempo. Ninguno quería llegar a su habitación y sentirse mal al ver que su compañero no estaba.

—Oye, Yuri —dijo Viktor al ver el primer edificio de la universidad.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Gracias por hacerme compañía hoy. Significa mucho para mí.

—Viktor... 

—Yuri... —imitó con tono burlón.

Ambos detuvieron la marcha y se miraron por un par de segundos. Poco a poco la distancia entre ellos se iba acortando, estaban a centímetros de unir sus frentes y hacer chocar sus labios, sin embargo, el rubio se alejó del mayor al notar su cercanía.

—Eres todo un caso, Yuri —murmuró Nikiforov al ver a su alumno dejarle atrás.

Llegaron primero al dormitorio del profesor, el cual no parecía muy feliz de haber llegado a su destino. De mala gana, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y volteó a ver a Plisetsky mientras forcejaba con la puerta.

—Supongo que este es nuestro adiós —comentó al lograr abrir la puerta, la cual emitió un chirrido que provocó que Yuri diera un gran salto y mirara a todos lados con el ceño fruncido. Viktor sólo pudo sonreír.

—Sí, es todo por hoy.

—Nos vemos, Yuri.

—Qué tengas una linda noche, Viktor.

El mayor observó como su estudiante se alejaba poco a poco. Le dolía demasiado no ser correspondido, nunca le había pasado, todos caían a sus pies con una sonrisa y un guiño, pero Yuri era diferente y tal vez por eso le amaba con ese fervor.

—¿Qué es lo que haces conmigo, niño? —se preguntó mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se recostaba en el marco de la puerta viendo hacia el cielo. Amaba la oscuridad y las estrellas.

  
Todo él era un mar de confusión. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir sus instintos? ¿Seguir su burdo corazón? ¡Oh, ni sus exámenes eran tan complicados!

—Maldito viejo —murmuró y pateó una lata. Cuando la lata impactó contra la pared recordó algo que le dejó sin aliento. 

Veinticinco de diciembre, cumpleaños del profesor Nikiforov.

Paró en seco y giró sobre sus talones a una velocidad que le pareció increíble, casi irreal. Corrió de regreso al dormitorio de su profesor favorito. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, en su frente corría un sudor frío y apretaba sus labios para evitar los jadeos innecesarios. ¿Cómo había olvidado una fecha tan importante? ¡No llevaba ni siquiera regalo! 

—¡No puede ser! —gritó y Viktor, aún fuera del dormitorio, le escuchó. Sin pensarlo mucho el profesor echó a correr en busca del rubio. Los dos, bajo la luz de una farola, intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron al verse. Era ahora o nunca. Ese preciso momento era su oportunidad.

Yuri dio un salto esperando a que Viktor le atrapara entre sus brazos, lo cual hizo. Y entonces se mantuvieron así por un par de minutos, mirándose fijamente, perdiéndose en el iris del contrario, encontrando los secretos del universo en el otro. La resolución a todo estaba frente a ellos y lo sabían.

Yuri tomó el rostro de Viktor entre sus manos y le susurró con voz dulce:

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Nikiforov quedó atónito ante aquella felicitación. Era demasiado bueno para ser real. Simplemente no lo podía creer.

Yuri sonrió al ver la expresión del mayor y, con la velocidad de un caracol, acercó su rostro al de Nikiforov. Cuando sus respiraciones se mezclaron y sus labios se acariciaron no pudo evitar soltar un par de risitas dulces, que lograron enternecer al festejado que esperaba con anhelo la siguiente acción del rubio, que no se hizo esperar demasiado porque cuando menos lo esperó, unió sus labios y lo comprobó. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, encajaban a la perfección. Eran dos piezas de rompecabezas destinadas a encajar. Se permitió gozar aquel inocente beso, lo atesoró como se hace con el regalo más íntimo. Se dijo así mismo que aquel beso, de todos los que había dado, era el mejor. Saboreó los labios del menor, eran pura gloria y amor, y cocoa. Cocoa, qué sabor tan peculiar y maravilloso para un beso.

Por la falta de aire en sus pulmones decidieron separarse. Viktor dejó a Yuri en tierra firme y este sonrió. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, al igual que su nariz. No era su primer beso, sin embargo, lo consideraba el mejor de toda su vida.

—Ese fue tu regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Y el de Navidad?

Yuri lo pensó un poco y respondió:

—Te amo.

La sangre subió al rostro de Viktor. Yuri no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquel entrometido camarero tenía razón. El corazón de Viktor era como el de un niño: sincero e impulsivo, y por ello le amaba. Era la persona que buscaba para endulzar su amarga vida. Viktor no tenía un pensamiento diferente, Yuri era la realidad que necesitaba en el mundo de fantasía en el cual vivía.

Plisetsky se acurrucó en el pecho de Viktor y susurró:

—Después de todo, la Navidad no es tan mala.

Viktor lo envolvió con sus brazos.

—No lo será más —prometió.  



End file.
